User talk:Big Bow
Hey. I'd say "welcome to the wiki" but you've been editing since April :P anyways, User:Helena has some nice coding for user pages, and she has allowed anyone to use her character boxes. --Shadowcrest 06:04, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Could you use the this is a minor edit button when editing your userpage. Many thanks RT | Talk 20:11, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sure never seen this button before. :/Big Bow 20:15, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Its next to save page ^^ Lord of all tyria 20:15, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Show preview is useful too! RT | Talk 20:15, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah found it. Sorry again :P Big Bow 20:17, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::No worrys! RT | Talk 20:20, 22 January 2008 (UTC) grammah You got a grammar mistake in your grammar userbox :D (do -> make) --- -- (s)talkpage 08:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :corrected lol, as you can see i wrote grammar with 3 m (on purpose XD)Big Bow 20:37, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, Grammar ftl :P I beat several English people with my grammar skeelz tho. Not bad for a 15yr old Dutch person, imo ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed :P, I try to do my best also. Big Bow 20:41, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Big Bow/"I Ate Onions!" Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:17, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Finaly got my Source of Wisdom title After a months of work, I am finaly rewarded with maxed Wisdom title ^^Big Bow 16:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Salut, Vous êtes du Québec peut-être ? (Moi Montréal, ;-) ) — TulipVorlax 19:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Salut à toi aussi, je viens des environs de Mtl :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Big Bow ( ) 22:16, 23 April, 2009 (UTC). Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC)